Intimacy
by lennysheartlocket
Summary: Jolex, post 10.03. Because he loves her granny panties.


_A/N: I got into Grey's Anatomy not too long ago and I am so, _so _shipping Jolex right now. Here's just a little one-shot post 10.03. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome – I've never written them before. I've actually never written Grey's before period. So seriously, tell me if I made any continuity mistakes or anything. _

_Disclaimer: I am not Shonda Rhimes or anyone else affiliated with Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

When she wakes up, at first she isn't sure where she is, because that's not her ceiling, or her walls, or her blankets, or her bed. But then she remembers where she is, and what happened last night. _Finally._ She thinks. _I finally got some. _

Jo sleepily turns her head, and she smiles to herself when she sees Alex next to her, lying passed out on his stomach, his mouth hanging open slightly. She looks at him for a moment before she climbs out of bed, looking for some clean clothes to put on. She throws a shirt of Alex's over her head, and it's large on her girlish figure, but it's soft and smells like him. Jo curses under her breath when she remembers she wore her last pair of nice underwear last night, and reluctantly slips on some of the ugly, granny panties she has. Luckily, the shirt mostly covers them.

Quietly, she heads downstairs to make some coffee. (She'd sworn she would never walk around Alex's place without pants on ever again after the Owen incident – which she will never forget, _ever_ – but she knows for a fact it's just them this morning, since Cristina had to work an overnight shift at the hospital and wouldn't be home for several hours, at least.) Once the coffee has brewed, Jo decides to bring Alex a cup, though when she opens the cabinet she remembers – Alex doesn't have any coffee mugs, or glasses, or cups. She'll have to buy him some, she decides. How can a guy live in a house without any cups anyway? She's definitely buying him some kitchenware. She refuses to drink out of the sink any longer. It makes her feel like she's homeless again or something.

Though, what is she going to do now? Jo picks up the coffee pot by the handle and stares at it for a second in silent thought. Maybe she could just…drink right out of it? Hesitantly, she lifts the pot to her lips and tips it back so a little bit of coffee pours into her mouth. She swallows and then puts it back down, feeling a little stupid. Here she is, a grown ass woman, drinking coffee right out of the pot because her boyfriend doesn't have any frigging cups. And she's in granny panties no less. She can't decide if she belongs in a dorm room or a retirement home.

Then, she's suddenly filled with complete and utter horror when she feels two hands reach up from behind to cup her chest. _Oh God, not again!_ She whips around, her jaw dropped so low she's surprised it hasn't hit the floor, but then she slowly realizes it isn't Owen behind her, and her look of panic turns to one of annoyance.

"You should've seen your face," Alex laughs, and she glares at him. "You really thought I was Hunt!"

"Not funny, asshole!" She snaps, before turning back around, reaching for her coffee and taking another, bigger sip.

"Ooh, harsh." He says, and he turns her back around, pulling her in for a kiss. She wants to pull away from him as punishment for scaring her like that, but _damn_, he is such an amazing kisser. And last night…well, let's just say she finally gets why Leah wanted him to call her, or why Heather preferred it to talking. Yup, he's that good.

When they pull away, he's smirking at her. "You have morning breath, princess."

She scowls and playfully whacks him on the chest. "So do you, jerk."

He takes the pot of coffee from her hands and takes a huge sip of it, before giving it back to her along with a peck on the lips. "Better?"

"The taste? Yes." She responds, also taking a sip out of the coffee pot before putting it back on the counter. "The attitude? Not so much."

He rolls his eyes at her sarcastic remark while she smiles and bites her lip, and then he grabs her by the end of her (well, technically, _his_) shirt. He pulls her closer and she smiles as the distance between them closes. She runs her tongue across his lips as they make out, causing his hold on her to tighten, before his hands drop down to play with the band of her underwear. _Underwear. Crap._

She pulls away when the thought crosses her mind, and he gets a look of confusion on his face when he doesn't feel her lips on his anymore. "I'm wearing granny panties." She blurts out, and once she says it her face suddenly feels hot.

His look of confusion deepens, while she just stands there awkwardly, not sure what to say now. He lifts up her shirt slightly, and his look softens when he sees what she's wearing. They really are a hideous pair of panties – white with touches of lace, covering everything from just above her bellybutton to the bottom of her butt cheeks. They're the opposite of sexy. She got them at a Goodwill. Jo can't help but feel suddenly humiliated, because she's sure Alex has never slept with any girl in granny panties before, and he'll probably realize what he's gotten himself into and then he'll walk out and they'll never have sex again or something.

He doesn't walk out though. He lets go of the shirt she's wearing, looks up at her, and laughs. Actually laughs right in her face. She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. "Jerk!"

He laughs a little bit more before he finally gets ahold of himself. "Relax, princess." He says. "You look hot, even in granny panties."

She looks down so he doesn't see the small smile threatening to show itself, before he tilts her chin upwards and captures her lips again. She loves kissing him. She loves just being with him. She loves how it feels to be close to him, what it's like to touch him, being able to listen to him breathe or feel his heart beating. She's never had this kind of intimacy with anyone before. It's…_magical_, to know someone she loves, loves her too, and to get to experience these little things with him.

She pulls away from him again, but not to say something stupid this time. In fact for the opposite reason. "I love you," She tells him truthfully, and she hesitates, watching his reaction before she continues. "I realized I've never told you. So I'm telling you now. I love you."

Alex stares at her, and for a second Jo thinks he's going to say something completely mushy, but after a moment the corners of his lips turn up into a smirk. "And I love your granny panties." He says, grabbing them and pulling them down so her bellybutton is exposed.

She smiles and laughs, before jumping up on him. He reaches out to catch her, his hands on her back, while she wraps her legs around his waist, straddling him in her granny panties. "Just shut up and screw me, you jackass."

He grins. "Gladly, princess."


End file.
